Chibi Who?
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: *Sequel to Chibi What?* During their week long trip in the U.S., Yugi discovers something unbelievable. A chibi doll of Yami! As it turns out, it really IS Yami! But how? And why? And who would do this? While he and his friends try to solve that mystery, Yugi learns that having chibi Yami around is never such a bad thing. (Puzzleshipping, of course! Review, fave, follow and enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Late time to do a new story. But this is officially the start of the sequel to "Chibi What?" Thank you all for fave, following, reviewing and viewing it. It means a lot!**

 **Also, you may have noticed that my story covers are messing up, again! Ugh! So, please forgive me for that.**

 **But, nevertheless, the show must go on!**

 **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all, just the plot, so enjoy!**

* * *

Minnesota, a snowy state where hockey is a popular sport and at one time, was home to four hockey players that made it to the top big time. But it was also home to the biggest mall in the county, the Mall of America. And right now, the fearsome foursome was busy having the time of their lives. Especially Tea, who was on a shopping streak. And both Joey and Tristan were busy trying not to trip over themselves from carrying all those shopping bags for Tea. And as for Yugi, he was trying his hardest not to laugh at them.

But while he did, Yugi noticed his bag move. He shot his eyes down to it when it was staying perfectly still around his wrist. His brow raised at it before his attention drew to his friends. However, said bag started moving again as the gang went on to grab a bite to eat from the food court.

OOO

"Man! I'm stuffed and tired! I could sure use a nap! Or an eternity's worth of sleep!" Joey exclaimed as their cab dropped them off in front of their hotel after spending two more hours admiring the gigantic paradise that was the mall. So far, everyone was tired, but mostly Joey and Tristan for carrying so much stuff. They barely made it to their shared hotel rooms when both boys dumped all the bags on the floor.

"Guys! Careful with my stuff! I paid for all of it, you know!" Tea exclaimed, steamed at them. But Tristan and Joey ignored, for they both sweated and gasped for much needed air. You would be too if you had to carry so much for a long time.

"Well, _we_ weren't the ones who needed _so much_ clothes. And _oh so much_ makeup! Only clowns could need so much makeup," Joey wheezed out, his lips starting to point upwards in a smarty mouth smirk. Tea gave him a look that could only mean one thing.

"You. Are. Dead. Meat!" She growled out, her right eye twitching. Tristan and Yugi gulped, knowing very well what would happen next. And so did Joey. That's why he jumped right back up with a sudden energy boost, screaming right out of the room with Tea really close on his tail. "Get back here, Wheeler!"

Tristan and Yugi couldn't help but laugh at Joey's poor luck. At least now, they could have some peace. Meanwhile, Yugi felt himself feeling weird directed at his one and only bag. Mainly because he was unsure if buying more merchandise could mean he would start thinking irrationally and hear voices in his head again. Once was enough for one day.

"Hey, you okay, Yugi? You've been quiet all day, ever since you left to buy whatever it is that's in your bag? By the way, what did you get? Another card game, right? Or a simple puzzle box? I'm right, aren't I?" When he heard that, Yugi froze. Should he tell Tristan what he found? If he did, he'd think Yugi was just being silly and not believe him. And even if he showed him the chibi doll look alike, Tristan would faint and start bombarding him with questions that he didn't have any answers to. Then, no doubt, Joey and Tea would come back in time to see it all and repeat the same process. Until he could be sure that it was safe to do so, he merely agreed to the guesses.

"Uh sure. Yeah! I mean, trying new things is a good thing. Am I right?"

"Sure. Hey, I'm gonna go freshen up before I hit the hay."

"Okay." After Tristan got up and left, Yugi frowned at the bag. He, not once, had taken the doll out ever since it was put in there and he didn't want to show it to his friends at the mall either. It wasn't safe. Safe being not necessary. Either that or a small part of him wanted to keep it all to himself. So, he finally decided. He quickly got up and took his bag back to the shared room he had with Tea, to get at least some more privacy for what he was about to do.

OOO

Yugi closed the door, sat down on the edge of his single big bed and carefully pulled out the doll that has been penetrating his mind and thoughts for hours on end. He put the bag aside and just stared at the doll in question. The Yami look alike. His Yami. It didn't make much sense as to how someone could make a doll look just like his close friend turned lover. It was unreal.

"I know I'm not crazy." Yugi spoke out loud but softly, so he couldn't draw any unwanted attention. "And I _know_ you can hear me."

The chibi doll stood still, silent as a mouse. Yugi bit his lip. His eyes couldn't blink. Not when he knew something was up. Yugi wasn't stupid. Being brave and courageous aren't his only strengths, you know. He's smart too, plus he's cute!

"Come on, now. You _can_ hear me. I saw you! Back in the store, your hand – it was on mine! And then, there was your winking and the – the twinkle in your eye! I recognize that wink and twinkle anywhere!" He was trying his best to deny it but the evidence was right there in front of him! Yugi leaned in, his high hopes running strong. "Yami? Is that you?"

Nothing. Not even a squeak. Yugi's bright amethyst eyes turned downwards, away from the doll that reminded him so much of the one he loved and missed the most. "I should have known." He tried his best to hold back down his disappointment. He sighed. "I guess I'll be all alone again … without you, old friend."

"Not if I can help it." Just before he was about to ignore the supposed voice in his head, Yugi felt two, small warm hands take his cheeks, turning him around just in time to get a warm wet kiss on his nose. Yugi let out a startled gasp when he saw two crimson eyes blazing brightly and a small smirk on the chibi's face. On Yami's face!

"OH MY GOD!" Yugi yelped when he pulled back only to fall backwards off the bed. "Ouch!"

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Yugi rubbed his head where he was sure a big fat bump would form soon.

"Ugh! Yeah, I'll be fine – uh what?!" Yugi stopped rubbing his head and his eyes shot up to see the small chibi looking down at him from the bed, it – his small form grabbing his attention. His worried expression was the same one Yami always wears when Yugi got hurt, or worried, or scared. Just like the time Yugi freaked out from Halloween Movie Night at Joey's, a story saved better for later.

"Okay, whatever this is, it's not funny!"

"Aibou, I'm telling you, it's not a trick." Yugi felt frazzled. That was the same warm and baritone voice the former Pharaoh has. Could it be true?

"Maybe I'm dreaming about all this. Yeah! This is all a bad dream! And I'm bound to wake up any second now and this all never happened and I'll be back home with the real Yami and not some talking, tiny doll pretending to be him and – !" Yugi got cut off rambling when he felt something land on his chest softly before his cheeks were being touched again. Yugi's face heated up when he saw its – his face up close and personal.

"Yugi, this is NOT a dream! This is all real! Believe me, aibou! It's me, Yami." He sounded so serious. Just like Yami.

"Okay then, prove it!" The chibi leaned in and whispered something rather personal yet intimate in his ear that made Yugi turned three shades of red. He gulped when he felt the chibi smirk against his skin and kiss the sensitive area under his earlobe. "Okay." He leaned back to stare at the chibi in total shock and surprise, not to mention total relief that he wasn't going crazy after all. "So … it really is you!"

"Yes Yugi. It's really me."

"But how? How is this even possible?"

"I'll explain later. But first," Yami jumped up and kissed Yugi's nose, then his cheek, and finally ending with his lips. Yugi smiled at the effort his tiny mou hitori no boku was putting into it. I mean, he is a lot more shorter than his aibou. Yugi smiled more at the thought. The sweet moment had to end though when footsteps were heard coming. Both boys looked up when Yami got off Yugi and scrambled over to hide under the bed. Tea showed in the doorway.

"Hey Yugi. Have you seen Joey come in here?"

"Uh, not that I am aware." He tried containing his excitement down as he pulled at his collar, feeling so hot and flustered like he was a moment ago. Though, he wished Tea could just go so the fun could continue.

"Oh okay. And hey, Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you miss Yami. But don't worry. We'll be back home soon. And who knows? Maybe he might pay you a surprise visit while we're here!" Tea smiled in an effort to cheer him up. But she had no idea how right she was.

"Oh, maybe!"

"Okay, well, I'll be back later. Until I find Joey, that is. Later!" Tea looked happy to Yugi then vicious at the mention of Joey's name before closing the door again, her footsteps getting distant. Yugi sighed in relief.

"Yami? She's gone now." He saw his small face pop out from his hiding place.

"Good. Now, where were we?" He gave him a smirk that what was called hot before when he was normal was now deemed adorable as a chibi version of himself. Yugi giggled when he scooped up his small Yami and got them both comfortable on the bed, having the free time to be alone, just the two of them.

* * *

 **Oh, watching the anime tonight made me jump right into this! I hope it was a good start.**

 **Now guys, I need help. I need ideas on interactions with Yugi and chibi Yami. I already planned out how he turned into a chibi but the journey to the end is still unsure. So, if you have any cute, sweet ideas for our two stars, review or PM me. I'd really appreciate it!**

 **So, you know what to do! Review and all that good stuff! And until next time, bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, this cover thing is now going to be ignored, seeing as how it's going nowhere for me.**

 **And, this story has almost got 100 views! Thanks guys! I love how my Yu-Gi-Oh! one shots are getting a ton of views, over 100 each. And this one may top them all! Who knows!**

 **Anyway, let's get going, shall we? I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. If I did, then the world would end. XD But, I do own this plot so please enjoy!**

* * *

"So, start at the beginning. What was it that made you leave in the first place? And more importantly, how did you turn into this?" Yugi asked when he noticed that Yami wasn't paying any attention. He was busy playing with Yugi's golden bangs while he laid down beside his aibou and was lost at how soft and silk they were. "Yami?"

"Hmm?" Yugi had to admit, his mou hitori no boku sure was adorable when he was lost in thought. Whenever he was thinking to himself, his face was always so focused that his eyes would gleam and his lips would pout a bit. Now that he was a chibi, his rosy cheeked gazing face made Yugi smile in admiration. Yugi leaned in and gave Yami a small kiss on the forehead.

"I asked you a question. Two I might add, and you were distracted again."

"I can't help it. I can't stop looking at you. Others don't look at you the way that I do." Yami crawled over a bit like a toddler would and cuddled against Yugi's chest. "I missed you, aibou. A lot."

"So have I, mou hitori no boku." Yugi's hand caressed his tiny back. While he was unsure as to Yami's innocent, cute behavior. Don't get me wrong, Yami was always so kind and caring to Yugi, in more ways than one. But never this nice and sweet. Usually, Yami was always enticing Yugi through hugs, kisses and oh so much more. But now, it was like a puppy cuddling with a kitten. Too cute for his own good!

"Now, tell me everything." Yami looked up to meet Yugi's beautiful eyes. To him, they left him speechless. "Yami! Come on! Tea's going to be back any minute and I can't have her or the guys know about this until I have all the facts!"

"Oh right! Very well." Yami got comfortable against Yugi's side. "The reason that I left was because I had errands to take care."

"I already knew that. You told me that."

"Yes well, someone had to stay behind and help grandpa manage the game shop and the house. But, one of them was of high importance, on the side note. I had to get something." Yami trailed off in silence.

"And?" He had to know more. "What was it?"

" … "

"Aw, come on! Yami!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Yami gave a small frown, one that got Yugi even more curious and worried. "Yami, what is it?"

"I … I can't remember."

"What?" Did he hear him right?

"I can't remember it. All I can remember is that I wanted to go someplace and get something, something that looked and felt valuable to me. Something that had to do with you, Yugi. And then, everything gets hazy from there. The next thing I know, I end up waking up to find myself like this. I wanted to panic but I didn't want to cause a scene. So, I tried acting calm and tried not to move a muscle. You would too if you didn't want people freaking out over seeing a walking, talking chibi doll. Then, you came in and I wanted to talk to you, hug you, kiss you so much but I didn't want to scare you so much that you left and I would be lonely again. Only this time, I thought you would never come back."

Yugi hugged him, reassuring him that that would never happen.

"So, you really can't remember anything." It was more of a statement than a question and Yami nodded. Yugi groaned. "Yami, it took us _years_ to help you remember who you were five thousand years ago and get all your memories back. And now, _this_ happens!"

"Tell me about it," Yami grumbled, with sounded more like whining. "Well, what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Yugi saw the discomfort on his little lover's face. "But don't worry, Yami. I'm going to help you remember, solve this strange mystery and get you back to your normal, handsome human self before this week is over." Yugi proclaimed.

"You promise?" Yami's eyes got all big and chibi like, in which made Yugi adore him more. Yugi leaned down and pressed his forehead with Yami's.

"I promise." Yugi then noticed that it was getting late and that he had to start getting ready for bed. "In the meantime, I should get ready for bed. And in case Tea comes back, hide somewhere she won't look. I don't want her to know about this, neither should the others, at least not until tomorrow morning. Today has been a long day."

"Definitely."

Yugi got up and went to the bathroom, to take a quick shower and change into his PJ's. While he was brushing his teeth, his mind wandered back to Yami. He thought of how Yami got from Domino to Minnesota in the short time Yugi and his friends have arrived here. And more importantly, what was the special errand that Yami was talking about? And the special, valuable thing he was getting? Could it have been a gift for Yugi? Yami is one to be generous to his aibou, unless of course there were times when Yami wasn't so kind and gentle but rather enticing and lustful towards Yugi … he even shuddered in pleasure just thinking about them.

Yugi finished getting ready and looked at the small round mirror to his reflection. He looked like a mix of worry, anxiety, but most of all happiness. No matter what crazy shenanigan they got themselves in this time, Yami was still here, in the room, waiting for Yugi to return to him. He smiled at that, knowing that the two of them would get through this obstacle in no time!

Yugi returned back to the bedroom only to find Tea there, in her PJ's, brushing her hair on her bed opposite his. She noticed him staring at her and she looked up, smiling. "Hey Yugi!"

"Oh uh – hi Tea!" Yugi's eyes wandered over to the bed to see Yami gone. Obviously, he went to hide underneath the pillows or the bed again like Yugi suggested. Not wanting to delay Tea with another response, he spoke to distract her in case she was suspicious for whatever reason. "So, did you happen to find Joey?"

She huffed out in annoyance. "No! And I looked everywhere for him!" Yugi's eyes widened in shock so she corrected herself, smiling sheepishly. "Excluding the men's restroom. But I know he's in one of them, for sure!"

"Well, looks like he got out alive, then."

"For now. When morning comes, he is so getting it! Calling me a clown, why don't ya? So what if I wear too much makeup? Lots of girls do it! I don't see why he couldn't have chose someone else – _anyone_ else for that matter!"

"It's okay, Tea. I think you look great, just the way you are." When he said that, Yugi thought he heard a huffing sound, like someone was mad at the comment he gave her. He slyly smiled, knowing just who that was. Tea was oblivious to his smile.

"Thanks Yugi. At least, you don't care about what girls look like. After all, you're more into the masculine appearance of a certain Egyptian pharaoh, am I right?" Tea smirked, raising a brow at a now flushing Yugi. A soft snicker was heard and Yugi wanted to glare at the source but he didn't want Tea getting suspicious. "Anyway, we should get some sleep. I'm exhausted!"

"Uh huh, me too." Yugi yawned to prove it. Both teens got settled under the covers and turned off both their bedside table lamps, casting the room in blue with the moon's beams casting some light through the drawn curtains.

"Goodnight, Yugi."

"Goodnight, Tea."

Only a few minutes passed and Tea was already fast asleep. Yugi, however, was still awake, waiting for a certain someone to come out of hiding. He leaned over the edge of the other side of the bed and whispered, "Yami." There was no response. "Yami?" There was still no response. Just as he was about to speak again, Yugi felt something crawl on top of his arched back. He turned around to see his smiling chibi face inches from his and he got kissed on the nose. Yugi giggled softly before taking Yami in his hands, twirling him around before landing softly on his back and holding Yami close to his chest. "There you are!"

"I'm always here for you, aibou. Though, I doubt Tea would suffice for the role of being your other half." Yugi could see Yami's pout and could tell his tone. Yugi smiled innocently.

"Aw, mou hitori no boku, are you jealous?" Yugi teased him. Yami's face turned a light shade of red and he crossed his arms, turning through Yugi's hands hold on him.

"No! I'm just looking out for you, that's all. Besides, Tea could never suffice for your tastes. Plus, she's not a guy. You like guys. And I'm a guy."

"And that's why I love you, Yami." Yugi kissed his cheek and Yami blushed, smiling giddy like. Yugi giggled and brought Yami to lay down on the pillow beside his and he turned on his side to face Yami, who curled on the silk white pillow. "I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Yugi. I just wish I could hold you in my arms tonight like always. But I can't." Yami frowned. Yugi didn't like it. He leaned up and kissed Yami's cheek again, whispering in hopes that Tea wasn't honing in on their conversation.

"Yami, it's okay. I'm always happy, as long as we're together. Like we are now." Yami smiled in appreciation.

Yugi pulled the covers way up to cover both of them and he drew Yami in close to the height of his chin.

"Goodnight, Yami." He yawned out.

"Goodnight, Yugi." He repeated the same action before both boys started drifting off to sleep, when Yugi's hands automatically took Yami's waist and drew him in close, making sure that he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

 **So, how was that?**

 **I tried to make a good enough story plot as to how Yami got like this, all chibi like. Bottom line, he left Domino City to go somewhere and get something. Even I am curious and I will work it out.**

 **So guys, I want some ideas as to what cuteness and mayhem should happen with Yugi, and Yami and possibly the others. Leave them in a review or PM me if that is safest. Review, fave, follow and view this thank you very much.**

 **And until next time, bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So, late update + watching Yu-Gi-Oh = madness! I'm a hot mess! XD**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for checking this story out. So, please forgive me if this is "eh" and not "WOW!"**

 **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh and if I did, then Puzzleshipping would take the world by storm! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Yugi never had a better good night's sleep than this one. He opened his eyes, feeling comfort coursing through his body. He saw himself in his bed in the bedroom he shared with Tea, and the sun was shining through the slim peaks the curtains let through. He still felt somewhat sleepy when he could feel a tingling sensation on his cheek. It was a hand the size of a button. Yugi's lips curled up, feeling warmth soothing his skin.

His vision started clearing up when he saw his small Pharaoh messing around with his golden bangs again. Yugi smiled down at him before he checked to see if Tea was in the room. Her bed was barren and well made too. But that didn't mean she wasn't in the bathroom connected to their room, or outside the door about to come in. So, he chose to keep his voice down.

"Morning, Yami." Yami looked up and his sleepy face was amplified by his round rosy cheeks, his dazed crimson eyes and his pulp shiny lips. Yami never looked more precious! "I see that you've been awake for a while now."

"Yes. I would have slept more, but I was so entranced by your golden locks. And so silky," Yami mused, brushing the ends. As much as Yugi enjoyed Yami's compliments as well as his company, he was still feeling worried for him. There was no telling what could have done this to him in the first place, let alone make him unable to prepare himself for what ensued. All Yugi did know was that he had to find a way to solve this, fix it, and fast. Before anything – or anyone – makes it worse.

Suddenly, Yugi's stomach was growling loudly. His face was red in embarrassment and from Yami's amused smile. "I need food! Right now!" Yami gave out a yelp of surprise (which sounded more like a squeak) when Yugi sat up right away and pushed off the sheets, jumping to his feet and getting ready to leave when Yami yelled out (more like whined out) to him. "Yugi! Wait for me!"

Yugi turned back to show a sorry look on his face. "I'm sorry, Yami. But maybe you should stay here. I don't want the others to know of you just yet."

"Then when?"

"As soon as the time is right. I promise."

"Okay." Yami frowned, lowering his face to hide his disappointment when he felt Yugi kiss his forehead. Yami smiled when Yugi told him, "Remember, don't leave this room. No matter what. I'll be back and bring you something to eat." He closed the door behind him, leaving tiny Yami all alone.

OOO

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Yugi's tummy welled with joy after eating the breakfast treats he and his friends received as courtesy of the hotel's five star service.

"You can say that again, Yug! Boy, I felt like I just ate a horse! Or a hippo!" Joey exclaimed, burping shortly after.

"Excuse you!" Tristan pointed out, making Joey roll his eyes and Yugi giggle at it. "Say, wasn't Tea here a moment ago?"

"NO! WHY?! IS SHE HERE?! HAS SHE COME TO SLAY OFF MY HEAD?!" Joey screeched, taking his silver knife and pointing it at every possible direction as to where Tea could be. She still wasn't over his little joke from last night. And he had to sleep in the men's restroom in case she lurked in the shadows of the night, waiting to clobber him good. Seriously!

"Jeez, relax man! She said she had to brush her teeth and change. No need to get all worked up over nothing, you know. Unless of course, you're still being a frightened little girl for what happened last night, aren't ya?" Tristan taunted him.

"Hey! Watch who you're talking to, man! Just 'cause I may or may not be freaking out by Tea doesn't mean I have to hold back my frustration on YOU!" Joey threatened Tristan by walking menacingly with his knife blade pointed in his direction. Tristan backed away from it, smiling apologetically at his best bud in hopes that he didn't get stabbed for real. Of course with Joey, anything can happen …

Suddenly, Yugi just realized something.

Tea was on her way to their shared bedroom.

And Yami was in there, waiting for him to come back.

But Yami wasn't unprepared. He could take care of himself until he returned.

' _Besides, what could possibly go wrong?_ '

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Yugi paled.

He just had to ask himself that.

"GUYS!"

"Tea?!"

"What's wrong?!"

Their questions were answered when Yugi saw a small shadow coming down the hallway at lightning speed, hidden in the dark spots of the big room (both shared bedrooms were connected to a living room and small kitchen) with a frantic Tea, sweeping her empty bag around like a broom and hitting the source of her frantic frenzy.

"IT'S A RAT!"

"A RAT?!"

"I KNEW THIS PLACE WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!"

Yugi's widened eyes were glued to the small figure that was covered with a blanket. And coincidentally, it belonged to Tea. She hit the tables, the chairs, the walls, the floor, practically everything the small form was at but she was a bad aim at hitting it. Joey was freaking out just like Tristan and both guys got up on the table, hugging one another and crying out every time it scurried on the floor and Tea always missed it.

' _Luckily._ ' Yugi thought then gasped when the small bundle tripped, letting out an "oof!" before falling in the center of the room, cornering it between the couch and Tea's scary form. "There you are! Now, give me my blanket and prepare to DIE!"

"NO!"

Yugi heard himself scream that to the top of his lungs. He lunged right before the small shaking form and spread his arms out, protecting the bundle. Tea would have managed to beat it relentlessly until its body stopped moving. But Yugi wouldn't have allowed it, not one bit. Joey and Tristan were confused at their little bud's reaction. And Tea was the same, plus worried for him. Why was Yugi acting like this? Was it because of her quick change in behavior? Perhaps, no doubt.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

" _Him_? It's a he, then?" Joey asked.

"Who cares? It's a rat, so of course it's a male! Just kill it already!" Tristan flipped out, cowering behind Tea whereas Joey stayed a good few feet away from her, in case she pulled something right then and there.

"But it's NOT a rat!"

"How would you know?" Joey asked.

"Because …" Yugi sighed. It was time. Now or never. " … it's actually Yami."

Silence. No words. Just confused, stunned faces. You could hear a cricket chirping or a pin drop from the intense change in the room. Finally, Joey broke the silence.

"Eh, Yami got turned into a rat or something?"

"Uh, it's a lot more serious than that, Joey."

"How so?"

Yugi turned around and bent down, putting a gentle hand on what he could guess was Yami's shoulder, letting him know that it was him and that it was time. He could see Yami's shaking form calm down and he could see him nodding from under the blanket. Yugi thought for a minute on how Yami reminded him of a small cute ghost. He smiled at the thought but then he shook it away, putting it aside for the right time. He grabbed a fistful of the white cloth before taking it off, revealing the hidden form from under.

Tea, Tristan and Joey were once again speechless. Yami was there, in a small and innocent form, with his big crimson eyes welling up in newborn fear and his small hands curled nervously together, unsure of their reactions of this. Yugi stayed crouched beside him, keeping his guard up in case they made a move on his Yami.

"I bet you all want some answers." They could only nod, too shocked to speak. "Well, you all better sit down for this. It is quite a doozy."

OOO

"So, Yami got himself under some kind of spell? And he has no memory of it happening, just him leaving Domino City and coming here to you finding him in the toy store in the mall? And now, we only have this week to solve this mystery and get him back to normal?" Tea repeated everything Yugi told them, it was indeed a lengthy tale to tell. She did apologize to Yami for the way she acted, and he forgave her.

"Yep."

"Man, that sure is a doozy." Joey complimented. Everyone was sitting in a circle in the living room, with his friends opposite him and Yami curled up in his lap while Yugi sat Indian style, cuddling to his chest. Tea held back her awing at seeing Yami look so cute and innocent in Yugi's lap. "So, what are we suppose to do now?"

"Well, our first step is to call my grandpa and see if he knows something. And if that doesn't help much, maybe we can retrace Yami's steps."

"Okay then, that's gonna be a toughie. Seeing as how we have to go back to where he had to walk all the way from the airport to the city and then to the mall and then the – "

"I think he means we help Yami remember every single thing he did to get him here and turn him into a chibi version of himself." Tristan explained.

"That way, we can figure out who did this and persuade them to change him back." Tea added.

"Or force them to, in case they're hard nuts to crack." Tristan cracked his knuckles to make his point.

"Ah!" Joey figured it out, snapping his fingers from finally understanding. Joey isn't the most smartest person in the world and it takes him time to catch up with the program. No wonder Kaiba doesn't like him. At all, really.

Yugi agreed with them when he heard someone snoring. When he recognized the calm, soft sound, he smiled in adoration when he saw Yami cuddled in his chest and lap, his eyelids closed and sucking his thumb like a pacifier. He was taking a nap.

"Aw!" Tea cooed with awe, smiling at how adorable he looked. Joey and Tristan were shocked at seeing Yami – the once mighty, fierce and intimidating Pharaoh – as a cute little guy being cute and sucking his thumb like a newborn baby. But, who could blame him really? He looked the part. Maybe it was time to act the part.

Both guys decided to leave for their shared room to get ready for the day (and 'cause Joey shoved them both in the room and locked it in case Tea chased after him). Tea left shortly after to get ready too (plus find a way to pick the locked door so she could choke the life out of Joey), but not before she decided to let Yami keep her blanket by covering him with it so he could stay warm and more cozy. Yugi thanked her and watched her leave. Now, it was just him and Yami. He was sleeping peacefully that it made Yugi remind him of himself. Back to when Yami would adore Yugi when he slept. It made him feel somewhat sad. And concerned.

' _The longer Yami's in that chibi form, the more his persona changes. Meaning his personality, his behavior, everything is turning from wicked awesome to insanely adorable! And pretty soon, I have a feeling that it might stay permanent! As much as I love Chibi Yami, I have to get the old Yami back. Just imagine what life would be like if he were like this all the time? I don't think I could handle the thought of that life._ '

That's when Yami let out a short but gentle yawn from his mouth before snuggling to Yugi's chest more like his own personal pillow. Yugi blushed.

' _Then again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad._ ' His hand rested on Yami's small back and he started rubbing it in circles. Yami smiled contently when he whispered out. "Yugi … my Yugi."

Yugi blushed even more.

' _Let's just see where this goes._ '

* * *

 **So, bottom line here, someone put a spell on Yami and turned him into Chibi Yami. Now, the gang knows and they have to solve this mystery.**

 **Now, guys, I need to know what you think. 'Cause I expect more from you. I need ideas, inspiration, etc. Writing is harder than it looks.**

 **Anywho, please review, fave, follow and as always, until next time, bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.**

 **Took me long enough to get this done. This was shorter than I planned, so the next part will be longer. Also, I missed working on this.**

 **So, without further ado, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all. I only own this plot. So, please enjoy! (Redone Version!)**

* * *

Yugi thought that fantasy was just a word used to describe things that didn't exist. Things like vampires, werewolves, and supernatural phenomenon. Unfortunately, today proved those myths wrong on so many levels. And the evidence was right there in front of him.

Yugi stared at Yami, who was being fed by Tea while the others ate breakfast. Meanwhile, Yugi was on the phone with his grandpa. Talking about the reason for Yami's departure from their home was one thing, but explaining the chain reaction that started the moment he left was another. From frantic speaking, rushed dialogue and many hand gestures he knew Soloman couldn't see. But it was still too good to be true.

The gang eyed their friend, worried just the same as to what they were saying but the conversation stayed in hushed tones, for Yami's sake, of course. Finally, after a few more exchanged words of "I miss you", "I'll call you later" and the usual "I love you", Yugi hung up on his phone. He walked over to the gang and Tea was the first one to ask. "So, what did he say?"

"Well, he confirmed it. Yami did leave the Kane Game Shop, about – _get this_ – about a while after we left and that he was in a hurry. Grandpa couldn't get him to explain just why he had to leave. Only that it was very important, he had to get something, and that … it had something to do with _me_."

Everyone's eyes popped out, that and Joey's mouth was opened with cereal stuffed in. Tea closed it to save their appetites.

"So, now what?" Joey asked after he swallowed.

"Well, since that was a dead end, the next thing we do is help Yami retrace his steps and help him remember. It's the only thing we _can_ do." Everyone nodded, agreeing to it. And speaking of the former Pharaoh, Yugi gaped at to what he saw. Yami's face was covered in white mush (possibly milk or something more thicker) and his eyes had never gotten more bigger and brighter before. Tea giggled at it.

He was like a toddler eating on his own affairs …

and he had never looked so ADORABLE!

What it was he was feeling in the pit of his stomach, Yugi hadn't a clue. But, he felt himself smiling more when he caught a glimpse of Yami's hands waving in the air in happiness. Yugi held back a laugh and then walked over to grab a napkin and started cleaning his face when Yami started fussing in his booster seat.

(And yes, the living room closet just happened to have a booster seat packed in in case of infants needing somewhere to put their small, round booties in. And in this case, Yami was one of them).

"Yami, quit fussing."

"No!" Yami whined. Joey and Tristan eyed him weirdly whereas Tea just awed at him like he was the most precious baby ever created.

"Yami, you have to get cleaned up if we want to look for clues as to what happened to you in the first place."

"Yugi, I can do it myself! I'm not a baby!"

"Well technically, Yami … you _are_ a baby," Tea concluded. Yami looked at her, narrowing his eyes and pouting in which made her awe over him all over again. "And a cute one at that!"

"Yami, hold still!"

"NO! And you can't make me!" Yami suddenly shouted, right before he shoved Yugi's hands away, jumped off his booster seat with perfect ease, and ran away down the hallway, leaving everyone struck with confusion as to what transpired. And to Yugi, that disturbed him very much.

"What was all that about?" Joey asked.

"I think I know." That was all Yugi said before he took off after his little buddy. He had a feeling as to where he went. He opened the door to his and Tea's room. And there he was. Little Yami, his back facing Yugi as he sat on Yugi's bed, looking out the window where the sun shining made the mood seem less gloomy. But as he walked towards him, he could see the tips of his lips pointing down and he swear he could see something sparkling in the corner of his eyes.

Yami was about to cry.

Now, this truly was NOT right!

"Yami?" Yami, jumped from the voice that just spoke, tried to calm down and turned around to face Yugi. "Are you okay?" Of course, he wasn't doing good at all but Yugi had to ask him. Besides being his boyfriend, Yugi was Yami's closest friend in 5,000 years and friends are there to support and help each other, no matter what.

"I – I'm fine." Yami blinked his eyes to get the tears held back. Yugi sat down next to him.

"No, you're not. I can tell. You're sad."

"I'm not sad." Yami faced away from him, crossing his arms across his chest and holding his head up high, putting on a strong face like a Pharaoh would do. However, Yugi could see past his ruse.

"I saw you about to cry." That did it.

Yami's face lowered and huffed out, when something truly surprising happened. His back was bent over and his shoulders were slightly shaking. Yugi could see something see-through and wet dropping on Yami's pants knee. Yami was crying. And due to his back still facing him, Yugi knew that Yami didn't want him seeing him in such a weak state. But Yugi didn't care.

He scooted over and wrapped his arms around Yami's small form, hugging him from behind and rubbing his hand on his small arm. "Yami, it's okay. Everything will be fine."

"But what if they're not?" Yugi pulled back to see Yami's eyes looking up at him, red rimmed and shimmering in tears and deep worry. "What if we can't find a way out of this? What if I'm stuck like this … forever?" His voice was filled with grief and pain and his lower lip trembled. Yugi's heart couldn't bear seeing his Yami like this. He pulled Yami into him, hugging him as Yami buried his face in his shirt while Yugi rubbed his back.

"You're NOT going to be like this forever … because our friends and I are going to find a way to change you back! No matter what, Yami, we _will_ find a way to help you revert back to your normal, handsome human form in no time."

Yami pulled back, eyes welled up, so Yugi brushed those tears away, smiling lovingly down on him. "I promise. And when I make a promise, I always make sure I keep that promise." Yami started to smile a bit, the hope of being human again lightening up in his eyes. Yugi noticed so he kissed his forehead. "Now, a Pharaoh doesn't get down so easily like that. So, from now on, if you ever feel like this again, just come and talk to me about it. Alright?"

"Alright, Yugi."

"Good. Now, we better get ready and head out. We've got a big day ahead of us. So, we should start changing. But Yami, since those are the only clothes you have in your current size, then ours would bury you alive. Which means we have to go shopping for new clothes in your doll size. Luckily, I saw a chibi store that has everything we need. First, we'll shop there. Then, the mystery search begins!" Yugi exclaimed, pointing at the ceiling for no reason at all. Yami was amused at this so he covered his mouth after giggling. Yugi turned back to him. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing." Yami grinned, folding his arms behind him like Yugi usually does ... when he's hiding something. That's when Yami's shirt started pulling up, revealing some of his skin.

As Yami's new look made him act more babyish (but innocent as Yugi), Yugi could feel himself getting more devious (and mischievous as Yami). An idea struck his head. He slyly smirked.

"Oh really?" Yami's eyes widened at seeing his own sneaky look on his aibou's face when he realized it too late.

Yugi then pounced, making Yami yelp. That's when Yugi pinned Yami to the bed, just one hand holding both his tiny hands over his head. Yugi pulled Yami's jacket and shirt up with his free hand, eyeing his target, right before he pressed his lips on Yami's bare, tan belly.

Yugi did a raspberry.

And just like he predicted, Yami was letting out loud, shrieking laughter. Yami started squirming to break free but since he was in chibi form, Yugi was much stronger than him. He disliked being a chibi even more. Yugi's lips curled up as he enjoyed Yami's laughter, like a enjoyable melody to his ears.

"Yugi, please stop! I – I can't take it anymore!" Yami pleaded through his laughing, his face red and his smile still on his face. Though, even though he said it, Yugi knew he didn't mean it.

"Oh, you like it. I know you do."

"Yugi!"

"You love it," Yugi sang out.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Yugi! I swear to Ra, I'm gonna pee!" Yami cried out before he let out a whine which can only mean one thing. "Aw, Ra!" Yugi let Yami go to see something wet on Yami's pants, around his lower part …

"Oh no," Yugi muttered, horrified to what he had just done.

"Bad Yugi!" Yami slapped his arm, rather weak like since he was a chibi. "Bad Yugi!" Yami's whining was back and was not helping the situation.

"Uh, Tea! We've got a situation here!" Yugi called out for backup when he saw the sheets wet too. "Oh Yami!"

"Your fault, aibou." Yami pouted, choosing to ignore him when Yugi sighed, face palming himself, reminding himself never to give Chibi Yami a raspberry again.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **So, this could have been better. I may edit it up or leave it like this. Let me know.**

 **Also, I just like it when Yugi and Yami have nice moments. And if tickling doesn't sound nice and adorable when they do it, then I don't know what does. Plus, the idea got in my head when working on this part.**

 **So, next part will be the gang shopping/finding clues to Yami's mystery, and I may add a bit of a certain boy band cameo in it and trust me, you'll know who it is.**

 **So, please review/fave/follow and until next time, bye guys! One more thing ...**

 **I LUV Yu-Gi-Oh! ^-^**


End file.
